


Смех из прошлого

by TaiD



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлина сожгли на костре, Артура бросили в темницу... но история закончится относительно хорошо. Когда-нибудь. Не сразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смех из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Laughter from Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Бета: Algine, Орленок ЭД
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: Получено
> 
> Примечание: Написано для Arthur's Team на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали».

 

1.

Есть одна старая легенда:

Жил на свете король Утер. И как-то раз казнил он сына злого колдуна. В отчаянии этот колдун решил, что заставит короля испытать ту же боль, что тот причинил ему. И наслал он на принца Артура медленно убивающее заклятие. Случилось это в мае, а к августу Артур совсем зачах. Но слуга Артура, Мерлин, догадался, что это была не обычная болезнь, и, будучи тоже могущественным волшебником, только хорошим и добрым, защитил принца и спас ему жизнь.

Но, увы, король Утер ненавидел всякое волшебство. И ни протесты Артура, ни мольбы лекаря, ни объяснения Мерлина не смягчили его сердце. Той же ночью Мерлин был казнён - сожжен заживо на костре за спасение принца. А сам принц был заперт в темнице, откуда он никак своему другу помочь не мог.

Но у каждой медали две стороны, так и у легенды два варианта.

Однажды юноша по имени Мерлин пришел ко двору короля Утера, чтобы обмануть и погубить наследного принца Артура. На самом деле Мерлин был злым волшебником, желавшим разрушить весь Альбион. Он убедил принца, что он друг, которому можно доверять. Но спустя два августа после прибытия его в Камелот, славный король Утер дознался о том, что болезнь принца наслана юношей, не оставляющим его сына ни на минуту. Когда злой волшебник Мерлин был сожжен на костре, принц Артур поднялся с кровати, здоровый и полный сил.

А то, что произошло на самом деле, было далеко не так сказочно.

 

2.

Артур болен уже несколько месяцев. Гаюс успел испробовать все микстуры, настои и притирания, какие только знал, но, хотя недуг и не кажется серьезным, Артур медленно угасает. Он бледен почти как Моргана.

Мерлин дразнит его, говорит, что пора переходить на платья и добавляет: если принц похудеет еще немного, то его штаны в обтяжку в любом случае будут болтаться на нем как юбка.

Обычно Артур отвечает Мерлину страдальческим взглядом и отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Гаюс всегда быстро прячет улыбку, но вместе они такие забавные.

Потом выясняется, что недуг вызван волшебством, хотя и не преднамеренным. В мае Артур и Мерлин навещали Хунис, и они были бы не они, если бы не решили срезать путь.

– …и полагаю, тогда Ваше Высочество пересекли ведьмин круг, – объясняет Гаюс, – теперь он высасывает из вас силы, передавая их лесу. Думаю, это довольно легко вылечить…

– Артур подпитывает деревья? – радостно переспрашивает Мерлин, бросая взгляд на принца.

– Это излечимо? – интересуется Артур, подаваясь вперед и шлепая Мерлина, который тут же отпрыгивает в сторону. – Ну?.. – требует он у Мерлина, который в ответ закатывает глаза. – Считай это моим королевским приказом, - угрожает он, ухмыляясь.

\- Королевская задница, - фыркает Мерлин и его глаза наполняются золотым свечением.

***

Еще восемь месяцев назад Артур сообщил Мерлину, что догадался о его волшебстве. Принц тогда накричал на него за то, что все это чрезвычайно глупо даже для Мерлина. Через пару месяцев Мерлин стал чаще колдовать, а Гаюс нашел в лице принца неожиданного союзника. Артур разрывался между желанием позволить Мерлину применять свои силы и твердым намерением сохранить его способности в тайне.

– Я думал, что отлично хранил их в тайне, – слабо возразил Мерлин. Книга лежала на полу рядом с его кроватью. С постели свисала перекрученная беспокойными метаниями простынь.

– Мерлин, ты совершенная бестолочь во всем, – сообщил ему Артур, нетерпеливо стаскивая с него шейный платок. – Как ты до сих пор жив, ума не приложу.

Мерлин накинулся на Артура, и Гаюс поспешно вышел и закрыл дверь, вспомнив, что у него куча срочных дел. В другом конце замка.

***

Теперь же Мерлин протягивает руку и проводит ею перед лицом Артура. Вокруг руки возникает золотое свечение, а воздух перед Артуром вспыхивает зелеными искрами. Этот волшебный свет завораживает их. В комнату заходит Утер, но они замечают его только когда он кричит:

– Это измена!

Артур вздрагивает и поворачивается, пытаясь прикрыть собой Мерлина, но тот хватает принца за плечо, удерживая на месте и бормоча:

– Я почти…

– Мерлин, ты идиот, – цедит Артур. Он злится и вскидывает подбородок как истинный Пендрагон, но остается на месте.

Мерлин осторожно переводит дух, и Гаюс понимает – Мерлин боится, что если не разрушит колдовство ведьмы до конца, то каким-то образом только усилит ее. А магия ведьм ужасно мстительна, они знают это по собственному опыту, поэтому Мерлин не хочет рисковать. Затем, вечность спустя, зеленое свечение вокруг Артура гаснет, и Мерлин, озаренный золотыми отблесками, отступает, усмехаясь не ко времени:

– Ну, если уж я должен умереть, то хотя бы смог спасти тебя напоследок.

А потом начинается кромешный ад.

Утер хватает Артура за шиворот и отбрасывает назад, к двери, рыцарям, которые удерживают его, не глядя в глаза. На их лицах не отражается никаких эмоций. Принц, пошатываясь, поднимается и с усилием выпрямляется.

– Ты околдовал моего сына! – рычит Утер, и Гаюс думает, что это самое смехотворное утверждение из всех существующих – то есть, могло бы быть, если бы речь не шла о жизни и смерти.

– Я его спас, – возмущенно вспыхивает Мерлин и отступает назад.

– Заткнись, Мерлин! – кричит Артур.

– Уведите моего сына в темницу и заприте там – он не в своем уме! – велит Утер.

Лишь усилиями четырех рыцарей удается утащить Артура из комнаты, даже в его нынешнем ослабленном состоянии.

– Сир… – начинает Гаюс. Его сердце сжимается от страха потому, что он знает, что случится сейчас – у него есть двадцать два года опыта.

Он знает: Утер не верит, что Артур околдован. Они оба видели достаточно околдованных людей, чтобы понимать разницу. Но Артур – сын Утера, и прошло целых два года с тех пор, как Мерлин вошел в его жизнь. Артур добровольно, сознательно и обдуманно защищал и укрывал волшебника – такое преступление карается смертью. Это равносильно измене.

Но Артур все еще наследный принц. И еще он сын Утера… его сын от Игрейн. Гаюс понимает, что сейчас это самое важное. Утер не может погубить последнее, что напоминает ему об Игрейн.

– Ничего мне не говори, – предупреждает Утер.

И да, Гаюс много чего хочет сказать, но внезапно понимает, что не может вымолвить ни слова. Он смотрит на Мерлина, который отвечает ему легкой извиняющейся улыбкой.

На Мерлина, который так и не научился исчезать, потому что никогда не видел в этом смысла. Вот он, чертов смысл, – сбежать!

Утер хватает Мерлина за шею и приставляет кинжал к его горлу. Гаюсу не понятно, почему Мерлин не сопротивляется. Он кажется парализованным.

Испуганным и… ну конечно, он защищает Гаюса, не давая ему говорить. О, был бы здесь Артур, он бы защитил Мерлина, но Артура нет. И что еще хуже – случилось то самое, о чем настойчиво предупреждали и он, и Артур, и даже Хунис. Не попадайся Утеру.

Утер тащит Мерлина вниз по лестнице, крича о костре, огне и сожжении заживо. Моргана выскакивает в коридор, за ней следом и Гвеневра, обе перепуганные.

– Утер, ты  не можешь!..

– Заприте ее, – рявкает Утер, и рыцари направляются к Моргане, которая тут же прекращает возмущаться и начинает пронзительно визжать изо всех сил, не прекращая, даже когда ее затаскивают в комнаты и запирают там. И Гаюс на мгновенье пугается – если Моргана когда-нибудь станет той, кем обещает быть, то будет ввергать в трепет своей внутренней силой.

Гвеневра идет следом, берет его за руку. Они останавливаются на верху лестницы, а внизу Утер вопит о злых волшебниках и вероломных слугах. Гаюс спрашивает себя, догадывается ли Утер, что выглядит безумцем.

Потом Мерлина привязывают к столбу и поливают маслом, и он смотрит на короля.  Гаюс пытается разглядеть, золотые ли у Мерлина глаза – и молится, чтобы они были золотыми. Он сжимает руку Гвеневры, и она глухо рыдает. Никто из них не сводит глаз с костра. Языки пламени окружают Мерлина, он кашляет, корчится… затем кричит и исчезает из виду в клубах пламени и дыма.

– Мерлин, Мерлин, о боже мой, Мерлин… – монотонно бормочет Гвеневра в ужасе. А Гаюс, хоть и может теперь говорить (но не хочет думать, почему), остается безмолвным.

Гаюс мечтает лишь об одном – чтобы этот чертов дурак сделал что-нибудь, но, конечно же, он не будет – Мерлин умрет, защищая Артура. Ведь если он исчезнет, Утер может взъяриться так, что совершит что-нибудь безумное. Мерлин не станет рисковать.

Костер догорает, среди пепла – останки скелета.

Гаюс закрывает глаза и старается удержать тошноту.

 

3.

Она уговаривает Этерола и Эльмара, двух надежных ребят, которые знали и любили Мерлина, помочь ей собрать кости и спрятать их в сумку.

Она держит ее крепко, до боли стискивая пальцы, когда приближается к покоям Морганы, которые охраняют два рыцаря. Однако они кивают ей – проходи – Гвеневра входит и видит Моргану, без сил лежащую на кровати.

– Ты что..?

– Да, я смотрела в окно… – подтверждает Моргана. Ее голос нетверд, и Гвеневра видит, что ее руки в ушибах и ссадинах. Должно быть, она билась в дверь целый час.

– Он велел запереть Артура на неделю.

– Утер – животное, – криво усмехается Моргана. Она останавливает взгляд на сумке, и ее передергивает, - это?..

– Я думала… мы могли… могли бы похоронить его. – Гвеневра справляется. Она чувствует, как жжет в глазах и щиплет в носу, и слезы снова текут по щекам. Она и правда устала плакать. Оплакивать тех, кого она любила, и кто погиб из-за Утера.

– Артур… – произносит Моргана, – Артур должен…

Она замолкает и обхватывает себя руками. Она так же хорошо, как и Гвеневра, знает, что за принцем будут наблюдать, не спуская глаз, и если они хотят похоронить Мерлина, им придется делать это без Артура.

Гвеневра вешает сумку на спинку кровати, и они сидят, обнявшись, у изголовья и смотрят на нее.

Гвеневра не может поверить – это все, что у нее осталось от Мерлина.

Что он умер.

 

4.

Они приходят к нему поздно ночью, и он щурится, чтобы разглядеть их. Они обе выглядят опустошенными, с печатью горя на лицах. В руках у одной – сумка.

– Он заслуживает, чтобы его похоронили, – почти по-королевски говорит та, что побледнее. Облизывает губы и добавляет умоляюще: – Пожалуйста, он был нашим другом, близким другом и…

Отец Хелси подозревает, что это останки юноши, которого сожгли за колдовство. Но семьи казненных приходят в его часовню за пределами Камелота почти два десятилетия. Он давно для себя решил, стоит ли упокаивать преступников, ведь многие их них были невиновны, и каждый был кем-то любим. Кто он такой, чтобы отказывать им в последнем прибежище, более мирном и безопасном, чем жизнь, которая у них была.

Он кивает, и они выходят. Девушки помогают ему копать могилу. Потом он выносит святую воду и начинает службу.

Глухая ночь, две скорбящие девушки тихо плачут, и отец Хелси молится, чтобы бог вспомнил об Утере Пендрагоне.

Они все готовы к тому, чтобы принц Артур вступил на престол.

 

5.

Через неделю после того, как сожгли Мерлина, Артура выпускают из темницы. Было объявлено, что он излечен лекарем, но он все еще слаб после болезни.

Этим утром они увидели его впервые после случившегося.

Ивейн знает все выражения лица Артура – он тренировался вместе с ним почти десять лет. Нет ничего хорошего в том, что Артур ведет поединок, выглядя, как предвестник смерти.

Все рыцари стараются на тренировке изо всех сил, боясь его гнева, боясь возмездия. Впервые боясь принца. Ивейн гадает, пытаются ли рыцари разглядеть в Артуре черты Утера.

Артур осмотрителен, изящен и великодушен. Он слабее, чем обычно, но тренируется с ними наравне. Он не выигрывает каждый бой, но побеждает достаточно часто, чтобы заслужить уважение соперников.

Ивейн всматривается в лица своих братьев по оружию, тех, кто знает Артура годы. Он видит в их лицах отражение собственных чувств – Артур все еще их предводитель, их победитель.

– Однако он изменился, – тихо говорит Идрис, когда месяц спустя они с Ивейном возвращаются с тренировки. Артур почти вернул себе прежнюю форму и непринужденно побеждает их всех. – Не хотел бы я оказаться на месте короля.

– Он был простым слугой, – возмущается чуть слышно Кендрит, словно боясь, что Артур его услышит. На прошлой неделе сэр Кентон усомнился в добрых намерениях Мерлина и Артур зло стиснул основание кубка, а леди Моргана метнула в Кентона свой нож.

Нож вонзился ему в плечо, и пир закончился беспорядком. Но теперь все боятся гнева леди Морганы и знают, что никто не смеет сомневаться в Мерлине, даже после его смерти.

– Он спас жизнь Артуру, – возражает Идрис так, будто это единственное, что имеет значение.

Ходят две истории.

Одну открыто распространяет Утер, а другую тайно рассказывает служанка Морганы Гвеневра. История служанки успешнее захватывает воображение жителей Камелота.

Все немного меняется. В разговоре о государственных делах Артур теперь говорит «мои люди». Однако остаются «наши земли». Ивейн замечает, что Артур теперь не относится к рыцарям как к собственности королевства. Кажется, Артур считает, что король – лишь управляющий землями. Что земля принадлежит тем, кто на ней живет.

Утер блекнет на фоне нового Артура, и Ивейну интересно, задумывается ли король о том, что скоро Артур перестанет быть принцем и будет готов занять трон.

Ивейн стал рыцарем, чтобы защищать королевство. Он никогда не предполагал, что  будет служить королю, ради которого с радостью отдал бы жизнь. Теперь он готов к тому дню, когда сможет это сделать.

 

6.

Хунис непонимающе смотрит в письмо от Гаюса. Проходит несколько долгих мгновений, затем она пронзительно кричит.

Она послала его туда – она хотела его защитить.

Она отправила его в волчье логово. Она убила своего сына.

Годы спустя после ее смерти, дети будут говорить, что в темноте можно услышать голос Хунис, плачущей над своим убитым ребенком. Ш-ш-ш… прислушайтесь… вы слышите?.. Говорят, если слушать долго, то из ушей пойдет кровь. Если беременная женщина услышит этот плач, она переживет своего ребенка.

Это правда. Слушайте.

 

7.

– Я не позволю наказывать моих людей за законы, которые они не понимают, – спокойно говорит Артур. Некоторые из окраинных владений не платят налоги и оттуда просачиваются вести о колдунах. Утер хочет отправиться туда и показать им мощь Камелота. Моргана совершенно не удивлена, что у Артура на этот счет совершенно иное мнение. – Поступим иначе: отправим вестников к приграничным землям. Пусть они расскажут тамошним жителям о законах нашего королевства. Я не буду убивать невиновных. А в их невежестве вины нет. Если они не могут прочитать законы, мы пошлем тех, кто эти законы им прочитает.

Он разворачивается и выходит. Моргана смотрит ему вслед, затем переводит взгляд на Утера.

Утер замыкается в себе, бледный от потрясения. Моргана раздумывает: каково это – понять, что твой единственный ребенок ждет твоей смерти. Берет на себя управление королевством задолго до того, как ты готов отказаться от власти.

– Мой король… – начинает она и не знает, как закончить фразу.

Ты не должен был убивать Мерлина, он был единственным, что мог усмирить Артура.

Или:

Ты сам виноват, что он так себя ведет.

Или:

Ты действительно считаешь, что Артур способен безжалостно убивать?..

Слова комом встают в горле. Но  эти слова оправданы и справедливы.

Утер смотрит на нее, слабо улыбаясь. Они оба помнят время, еще до Мерлина, когда Артур был вспыльчивым и раздражительным мальчишкой. В нем и тогда чувствовалась скрытая сила, но только после того, как Мерлин вошел в его жизнь, Артур изменился.

Он шагает теперь, а не несется. Чувствует груз ответственности, легший на его плечи. Он стал… те, кто раньше опасался его правления, теперь ждут его.

Так случилось, что смерть Мерлина заставила Артура стать более сдержанным и решительным, но Моргана признает, что это было в нем всегда.

Уже никто не притворяется, будто рыцари Камелота клянутся в своей верности не Артуру.

Моргана полагает единственной причиной отсутствия в войсках волнений то, что Утер боится отдавать приказания, которые Артур отвергнет.

Моргана уходит прочь. Она бы солгала, сказав, что вовсе не испытывает удовлетворения. Артур – тот король, которого она может любить. Утер это заслужил.

Ей снится Мерлин. Он пытается ей что-то сказать, но она его не слышит.

Три месяца спустя после казни Мерлина Моргана откидывает книгу, не дотрагиваясь до нее. Гвеневра глядит на книгу, потом на нее, затем они обе бледнеют.

– Позови Артура, – говорит Моргана дрожащим голосом.

Артур выслушивает ее с недоверием.

– Сделай это снова, – требует он.

– Я не могу, – отвечает она, – и дело не в этом. Это не смешно, Артур, это серьезно. Что если…

Артур поднимает брови, и Моргана поднимает свои в ответ.

– Он казнил Мерлина, – в конце концов, произносит она.

– Он никого больше не казнит. – Артур почти рычит.

Она верит ему. Гвеневра кладет ладонь ему на руку. Они втроем тихо стоят, объединенные общим горем.

Через неделю Гаюс украдкой вручает ей книгу.

– Это книга Мерлина, – мягко говорит лекарь, – он бы… я думаю, он хотел бы, чтобы ты использовала ее. И сны, моя леди.

Она кивает. Как только она перестала с ними бороться, она поняла, что ее сны – предвестники будущего. И не все будущее – ужасно.

Каждую ночь она надеется снова увидеть Мерлина.

Но он ей больше не снится.

 

8.

При дворе появляется Гавейн из Оркни, загорелый, веснушчатый и ярко-рыжий. Почти сразу же они с Артуром начинают пикироваться. Поэтому Гвеневра считает, что они лучшие друзья.

Артуру нужен кто-нибудь. Товарищ. Гвеневра и Моргана делают все, что в их силах – и о них троих уже ходят слухи, заставляющие ее краснеть.

Мать Гавейна и королева Игрейн были сводными сестрами. Артур и Гавейн кузены, примерно одного возраста.

– Ты меня изувечил, – объявляет Гавейн, – посмотри, Гвеневра, я ранен.

– По вам и не скажешь, – мягко замечает Гвеневра. Вокруг них первый прекрасный день новой весны. Шесть месяцев прошло с казни Мерлина.

– Он ранил меня в задницу, – извещает ее Гавейн, падая на траву рядом с ней в притворном обмороке, – он скотина.

– Заткнись, – фыркает Артур и пихает его ногой.

Гавейн охает и посылает Гвеневре заговорщицкую улыбку.

Он ей нравится. Он дружелюбный, открытый и нерасчетливый. Гавейн предан Артуру едва ли не чрезмерно, но умен и не уступает ему на тренировках.

И Моргана, и Гвеневра согласны, что он подходит Артуру, и достаточно отличается от Мерлина, чтобы не быть ему заменой.

Гавейну требуется два месяца, чтобы догадаться. Он находит Гвеневру на крыльце, где она занимается штопкой, и спрашивает серьезно:

– Кого он потерял?..

– Он потерял Мерлина. Его звали Мерлин, – отвечает она, – он был его слугой. И другом. Использовал магию, чтобы спасти Артура. Утер его казнил, а Артур был под замком и не мог вмешаться.

Мать Гавейна – волшебница. Это самый известный секрет в Камелоте. И знак того, что Артур у власти, и ему безразлично: сын ты волшебницы или нет, дворянин или бедняк, родственник или кто-то еще – ты можешь стать рыцарем в Камелоте.

Глаза Гавейна затуманиваются и он кивает.

– А я-то удивлялся, почему у него нет личного слуги.

– Не поднимайте эту тему, – просит она мягко, – не расспрашивайте его об этом.

– Никогда?

– Никогда. Думаю, если он начнет вспоминать, то не сможет остановиться.

Гавейн кивает и выпрямляется, видя пересекающего двор Артура.

Его шаг наводит на мысль об охоте. Какой-то монстр держит в страхе несколько городов к югу от Камелота. Артуру нравится охотиться, но Гвеневре приходится напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить, когда последний раз он выезжал на нее.

Она вздыхает, затем оглядывает двор. Дети вопят и носятся друг за дружкой, путаясь под ногами у взрослых. Не так давно и она сама была такой же. Ей жаль, что она не может побыть такой же юной и беззаботной еще хоть раз.

 

9.

Даже дети по-своему скучают по Мерлину. У них теперь нет никого, кто смеялся бы, находясь в колодках. Иногда они вспоминают его, когда находят сочный перезрелый фрукт («О, это бы понравилось Мерлину!»), иногда – когда очередной заточенный в колодки бранит их.

Как будто весь Камелот тоскует по Мерлину – до сих пор люди, которых Гвеневра встречает впервые, соболезнуют ей.

Когда Гвеневра сидит на лестнице, занимаясь штопкой или просто радуясь солнцу, дети и незнакомцы подходят к ней и просят рассказать им о Мерлине. Она чувствует себя хранительницей его памяти, защищающей его от лжи Утера.

Она рассказывает о том, что Мерлин мог развеселить любого, что он был худшим слугой в Камелоте, но заставлял Артура улыбаться. О том, как он был верен, и как выпил яд, и как они с Артуром были неразлучны. О том, что Артур заставлял его носить дурацкую шляпу, а иногда Мерлин сам ее надевал, когда хотел рассмешить Артура. Она яростно отвергает слухи, что Артур был околдован Мерлином.

Постепенно такие слухи исчезают.

Иногда она вдруг замечает, что Артур останавливается рядом и тоже слушает, и по его глазам видно, как ему до сих пор больно.

 

10.

– Это обезболивающее, – говорит Гаюс, вручая Утеру притирание для суставов.

– Они все ждут моей смерти, – говорит Утер, принимая мазь и глядя в окно.

– Да, – соглашается Гаюс.

– Я никогда не думал…

– Он стал тем, кем Вы его сделали, – перебивает его Гаюс, наблюдая в окно за Артуром, командующим королевской гвардией. Рядом с ним стоит Гавейн Оркни. Он осматривает площадь, видит как Гвеневра кладет букет полевых цветов на выжженное пятно от кострища. Моргана мягко обнимает ее за плечи, они обе оборачиваются и смотрят на Артура. Принц останавливается и хмуро смотрит на цветы. Гавейн придерживает его за плечо.

– Он будет хорошим королем. Его люди любят его.

– Его люди, – повторяет Утер и кивает своим мыслям. – Ужасно понимать, что твой ребенок узурпирует твой трон.

– Еще ужаснее видеть, как твой ребенок горит на костре, – парирует Гаюс и уходит, впервые не дожидаясь разрешения.

 

11.

Дракону тоскливо в пещере. Где-то, за пределами всего, Мерлин Эмрис ждет, когда Вселенная исправит свою ошибку.

Если бы люди слушали дракона, подобного бы не случилось.

Но нет.

Они никогда его не слушают.

 

12.

– Как, говоришь, его имя?

– Ланселот.

– Ланс-и-лот? Его действительно так зовут? Ты издеваешься?

– Я не… зачем мне?.. – восклицает Артур почти негодующе, – мы должны открыть двери для рыцарей. Если дворяне хотят быть рыцарями, тогда они должны будут сотрудничать с простыми людьми. Не вижу, почему тех нельзя допускать к защите королевства.

– Из-за страха перед восстанием, – предполагает Гавейн и прислоняется к дверному проему, – кто захочет вооружать народ?

– Я.

– Поэтому ты станешь легендой, – отвечает Гавейн легко. Он верит в это. Однако он не уверен в том, что Артур делает.

– Артур?.. Леди Моргана просит об аудиенции, – говорит Гвеневра, стоя у двери. Она улыбается Гавейну, и тот возвращает ей улыбку.

– Что ты думаешь о возвращении этого Ланса или как его там?.. – спрашивает Гавейн.

Ее улыбка становится шире.

– Что? Правда?..

– Вот вам и ответ, – смеется Гавейн, когда Артур отступает, утаскивая за собой Гвеневру.

Когда-нибудь.

 

13.

– Он умрет, – говорит она напрямик. – Он умрет, сердце подведет его. Ты станешь королем. В моем видении шел снег, и он выглядел ненамного старше, чем сейчас.

Артур кусает губы. Гвеневра утешающе дотрагивается до его плеча.

– Артур?.. – спрашивает Моргана.

– Все в порядке, – уверяет он, потом разворачивается на пятках и уходит.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Моргана у Гвеневры.

– Понятия не имею. Наверное, ему нужно время. Все-таки, Утер его отец.

Моргана слегка кивает. Ему нужно подготовиться. У него нет Мерлина, а она не думает, что сможет справиться со всем, о чем рассказывают ее видения.

 

14.

Юноша медленно останавливается у могилы. Не юноша – молодой мужчина. Он что-то тихо произносит, садится на землю и кутается от холода в красный плащ.

Он просидит там до утра.

Отец Хелси вздыхает и ложится спать.

 

15.

Через год и восемь месяцев после казни Мерлина у Утера случился сердечный приступ.

Весь Альбион замирает в ожидании.

Артур просто сидит в своей комнате, уставившись в камин. За окном снег и ничего не видно.

– У тебя тут такой беспорядок, – говорит Мерлин, – и жутко холодно. Ты что, сам даже огонь развести не можешь?

– Заткнись, – отвечает Артур.

Проходит несколько мгновений.

Артур замирает в кресле, прокручивает в памяти последние минуты и решает, что сошел с ума.

Прекрасно. Пришло время взойти на престол – а он сошел с ума.

Видимо, и в безумии мучительные воспоминания о Мерлине его не оставят.

Моргана и Гавейн будут без конца напоминать об этом, а Гвеневра будет смотреть печально и разочарованно.

– А твоя борода мне даже нравится, - продолжает Мерлин, – только от нее у меня будет все чесаться. Хуже, чем следы от щетины, или нет? Хм, интересные могут быть ощущения…

Артур моргает и хмурится на пустой камин. Воображаемый Мерлин не умолкает. Он очень похож на настоящего: такой же досаждающий.

– Я правда думал, что умер. Ну, в смысле, сгорел. В костре. Очень больно, между прочим. Но я не мог сбежать и… ладно, все случилось так быстро.  Может, я идиот… да посмотришь ты на меня уже или нет?

Артур смотрит - легкая щетина, волосы отросли и чуть вьются. Словом, вполне подходящая галлюцинация, чтобы дрочить на нее по ночам. Артур уверен, будущая королева отнесется к этому с пониманием.

– А ты догадываешься, что если отменить законы против волшебников, то вся магия обрушится на твою голову? – спрашивает Мерлин, присаживаясь рядом, – Моргана не так сильна, чтобы тебя защитить, а никого другого у тебя нет. Тебе повезло, что я вернулся.

– У меня никого нет, – соглашается Артур спокойно.

– Что?.. Нет, ты кого, по-твоему, сейчас видишь перед собой? – восклицает Мерлин. – О, ради… подожди…

В комнату входят Моргана, Гвеневра и Гавейн.

– Это он, – мягко убеждает Артура Моргана, в ее голове слышится еле сдерживаемая радость, – он вернулся.

– Это правда, – подтверждает Гвеневра и опускается на колени рядом с ним. Она обхватывает его замерзшие пальцы своими горячими ладонями и тихо пожимает, улыбаясь. – Это Мерлин.

– Это худой парень, у него темные волосы, золотые глаза, а на шее платок, – весело сообщает Гавейн.

Артур делает вывод, что они трое тоже галлюцинации. Он хочет, чтобы они оставили его в покое.

Галлюцинация Мерлин садится рядом с галлюцинацией Гвеневры и берет ее за руку. Они выглядят настоящими, но Артура не одурачить.

– Ты все такая же задница, – нежно шепчет ему Мерлин, – поверить не могу, что умер ради такого придурка. Артур, ну же! Это я!

– Ты мертв.

– Равновесие восстановлено. Наверное, в те разы, когда дракон твердил мне, что надо дать твоему отцу умереть, королю предназначено было умереть. И, поскольку я все их предотвратил, я и умер. Вселенная должна была забрать чью-то жизнь взамен, но, видимо, не мою, так что, когда твой отец умер, я ожил.

Артур глядит на него. Поднимает бровь.

– Ну, ладно, хорошо, звучит безумно, но я клянусь, Артур – это судьба. Я предназначен защищать тебя… – он замолкает расстроено. – Ребята, вы не могли бы оставить нас одних?

Слышны удаляющиеся шаги, дверь закрывается, и Артур смотрит  на Мерлина.

– Это ты?..

– Да.

– Если бы я его убил… ты мог бы…

– Это был бы не ты, – отвечает Мерлин и целует его. Артур так соскучился по этому, но этот поцелуй он на галлюцинацию списать не может, потому что забыл.

Забыл, какие у Мерлина острые зубы, как настойчив его язык, как от поцелуев кружилась голова. Артур погружает пальцы в отросшие темные волосы и возвращает ему поцелуй, жадно и горячо и почти зло, и боится, что все исчезнет, как только он остановится.

– Я тебя не покину, – обещает Мерлин снова и снова, прижимаясь губами к изгибу его шеи, к его груди, животу, паху, члену. Запечатлевая обещание на его губах, пока принц, наконец, не верит. Когда Артур кончает, с его губ срывается всхлип.

 

16.

А вот что случилось:

Древняя Религия затребовала жизнь Утера Пендрагона для сохранения равновесия. А Древняя Магия долго ждала, пока сосуд для жизни не будет готов.

Но затем сосуд отказался забирать жизнь Утера, невзирая на подсказки, однако же, долг должно было оплатить.

И, так как Древняя Магия и Утер Пендрагон не могли сосуществовать, Мерлин Эмрис умер.

Но все же, Магия сберегла его, вытащила из огня, подменив его кости на чужие.

Он спал в Авалоне, в ожидании времени, когда может вернуться: когда Утер перейдет из этого мира в другой.

Последний выдох Утера разбудил Мерлина от волшебного сна, а когда тело короля остыло, Мерлин уже был в Камелоте. А именно – перед драконом, который уже совсем потерял терпение, если честно.

– Слушай, это все бессмысленно, – настаивает юный волшебник.

– Ты должен слушать меня, – отвечает дракон, – и найди себе одежду. Младший Пендрагон… о, нет, теперь единственный Пендрагон, скорее всего будет очень недоверчив и упрям.

– Как неожиданно! – хмыкает волшебник. Те, кого внезапно разбудили, часто ведут себя несносно.

– Иди и сделай, что тебе суждено, – вздыхает дракон.

 

17.

У него полно дел.

Мерлину приходится разбираться со всеми волшебниками, ведьмами и друидами, желающими отомстить Камелоту. Требуется целый год, чтобы доказать им свое превосходство.

Артур ворчит, что изменять погоду или сиять, как солнце – это уже слишком. Мерлин приглашает поцеловать его в задницу.

Хунис умерла от горя, не прожив и двух месяцев после казни сына. Узнав об этом, Мерлин безутешен неделю, и чувствует себя несчастным и виновным в этом всю свою жизнь.

Гаюс тихо умирает во сне через год после возвращения Мерлина.

Артуру нужно жениться, и Гвеневра принимает его предложение со светлой улыбкой. Она не спрашивает Артура о следах, оставленных щетиной на его бедрах. Он не спрашивает ее, куда она уходит по ночам после возвращения в Камелот Ланселота.

Все счастливы. Альбион процветает долгие тридцать лет, прежде чем все идет вкривь и вкось.

 

18.

– Ты такой придурок, – шипит на Артура Мерлин, пытаясь унять кровотечение из раны в его животе. Они сидят на отмели у озера, ожидая, когда реальность расступится, явив глазам Авалон.

– Ты мог и остаться, – рвано хрипит Артур.

Мордред убит, Гвеневра ушла, Моргана пропала – в Камелоте никого не осталось, и Мерлин чувствует, как дрожит земля и давит время. Им пора уйти из этого мира.

– Я обещал, – наконец говорит он, помогает Артуру встать, и они идут по воде к Авалону.

Когда Мерлин в следующий раз смотрит на Артура – перед ним снова двадцатилетний юноша.

– Я обещал тебе, что никуда не уйду, никогда больше.

– Что мы тут делаем? – спрашивает Артур. – В раю никакого веселья.

– Я притворюсь, что ты этого не говорил, – сообщает ему Мерлин, – потому что слишком неправильно.

Артур усмехается и они оглядываются назад, на поле битвы.

– Мы ошиблись, – в конце концов говорит он, – где-то.

– Я позволил Мордреду жить, – отвечает Мерлин, – я должен был позволить убить его, но мне пришлось спасать тебя. Поэтому это ты виноват.

Артур отвешивает ему подзатыльник:

– Заткнись, Мерлин.

Мерлин пожимает плечами.

– Однажды мир будет нуждаться в тебе, и тогда мы вернемся. В нужное время.

– О, с чего ты уверен? – фыркает Артур, направляясь вниз изучать развалины. С каждым его шагом проходит столетие, и Мерлин вздыхает:

– Когда уже ты признаешь, что я могущественный колдун с безграничными знаниями и могуществом…

– И ограниченным словарным запасом? – отзывается Артур откуда-то издалека. Мерлин снова вздыхает и идет к нему.

Он не думает, что в Авалоне опасно, но к Артуру проблемы липнут как мухи к меду.

Мерлин следует за  ним, как и всегда. И во веки веков.

 


End file.
